Return
by julzzz-and-rae
Summary: Love of your life, The perfect family. What more could you ask for in a vampire life. Everything was perfect... Until they came... please reveiw.


**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own any Twilight characters in this story

_From the Diary of Isabella Marie Mason Cullen, January 10, 3010_

Dear Diary,

All of us were sitting on the couch like we have been for the last few days. It was sunny for at least the next month, they told everyone they were going to Paris –Alice's idea, don't think she didn't actually suggest going to Paris to shop. We didn't have to be anywhere because it was summer.

Summer used to be what I looked forward to all school year; now that I was a vampire I dreaded it. Losing all my freedom too the sun. We didn't burn just sparkle, so we would kind of stand out. Renesmee- who picked this documentary we were watching- was sitting with Jacob. Alice was next to Jasper probably planning the next shopping trip I was NOT going on. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting with each other, and like the rest of them where sitting there like they were perfect. Unlike every other day they looked perfectly comfortable. Carlisle and Esme were off in the kitchen making dinner for Renesmee and Jacob….maybe, or hunting I really wasn't paying attention, and Edward and I were talking in our head well he was talking out loud and I was letting him read my mind.

We were just sitting there, when the TV went blank. Then it went all frizzy. None of us were listening 'till it completely turned off, then turned back on. It did it again we were all paying attention to the TV now. There was a loud bang, crash and storm of dust, which I could tell was bothering Renesmee and Jacob.

When it cleared up we saw them, in all their black cloak glory. The Volturi. It was the last day Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and I saw the rest of the family. Edward didn't want me to go; he also didn't want to leave us alone. In fear I wouldn't fight if they only took me. Since that's the only time I'm known to fight anyone… when they tried to take Renesmee. We gave up hope on Carlisle and Esme when the Volturi knocked down their wall. They must have been out hunting I guess because they didn't come running for us or they abandoned us when they saw them…But I don't think they would do that. Would they?

So we were stuck here going nowhere and no one coming. Feeding on whatever came along. We were still sticking to the animal diet only. The only thing good about this is I got used to the wolf stink. I thought Aro came up with the brilliant plan that he would let us hide till the sadness of having are family probably dead would come to him begging him to kill us when Edward and I got away with Jacob and our baby girl Renesmee. We still had hope that they were alive, that they were working with the Volturi till we could save them, and hopefully we could.

_From the diary of Isabella Marie Mason Cullen, December 6, 3011_

Dear Diary,

He left. Jacob left to try to save the heart of our daughter. She has been crying for most of the time since they came but now that he was gone she cried louder, longer, and harder, she refused to eat unless she was starving and even then she barely ate anything. I think I know how my dad felt now. I didn't know what to say to her. She never went zombie but I knew she was close. I was scared for my baby, for Jake my best friend, and Edward the love of my life. The only reason I was sacred of myself getting killed was that if they didn't kill Edward first, he'd find someone to kill him. I just hope Jake comes back alright...with good news.

_Present_

_September 1, 3012_

I skimmed through my diaries, from my human and my vampire life. I saw in my human it was filled with mixed emotions loving Edward, little parts of stuff from when Edward was gone about missing him, liking Jake, loving Edward, loving Jacob and Edward, and so on.

To my vampire life about the love for my family, to the tragic loose of them that was so upsetting not that I had to read much of that since I didn't write much and then when Jake left I didn't at all. Renesmee was starting to get over Jake well to look like she was over him. How could she get over him they where soul mates!

Then I heard it a gasp, coming from Renesmee and Edward. I run to see what's wrong. I saw what was it, the Volturi with Jake and my family in the front.

With a look at Edward asking if they were on are side. Getting a shake of the head telling me no. I walk over to Edward and Renesmee.

_When did this happen? _

_When did they turn on us? _

I understood why, after thinking about it for a few seconds, they must have been on there side.

_But when? _

Was it before I came, when Edward went to Italy, in the time period of my zombie life, around the time of the fight about Renesmee, is that why they left us alone for them, to come back and only get the non-members of the family.

The only thing I knew was that this didn't start just in between the time that they were captured and now…

We never really knew them.

It was an act all a long.

They clearly were waiting for me to zone back in. My last spoken words were to make sure I couldn't get them to change back into the family I never had.

"I thought we were family."

I undo my shield and tell Edward _I love you..._ and watched as the strangers I used to call family advance up to the love of my life, our daughter, and me to find out if vampires really did have an afterlife.


End file.
